Songbirds
by JinxSaw
Summary: A series of one shot song fics, each chapter dedicated to one song and one character. Suggestions appreciated, please R&R. Rated T for safety.
1. Severus Snape: Always

**Songbirds**

**A series of one shot song fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs mentioned.**

Track One: Always by Bon Jovi

Severus Snape

_This Romeo is bleeding  
>But you can't see his blood<br>It's nothing but some feelings  
>That this old dog kicked up<em>

I had never really felt any emotion before you, Lily. You were the only one who bought out this side of me, the kind side, the nice side, the true side. No one had ever treated me as anything better than a dog. And no matter what I called everyone else, my blood was staying hidden, even though I was bleeding from the heart.

Because that's what love does to you, isn't it? Rips you open, bleeds your heart out.

_It's been raining since you left me  
>Now I'm drowning in the flood<br>You see I've always been a fighter  
>But without you I give up<em>

I can't stop crying. Since that day by the lake, my every move has been haunted with sorrow. I feel like I can't breath any more, like there's no air to breath.

Lily, you know all about my life. When my father didn't leave me alone, or stop hitting my mother, I never gave in. I'm a fighter, Lily, but I need your help. Without you, I can't do it. I give up.

_I can't sing a love song  
>Like the way it's meant to be<br>Well I guess I'm not that good any more  
>But baby, that's just me<em>

You've always laughed at my attempts at singing, and any love song I've written has turned out far too angsty. I've never been good, really, have I? I guess that's just me.

_And I will love you, baby- Always  
>I'll be there forever and a day- Always<br>I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine  
>'Till the heavens burst<br>And the words don't rhyme  
>I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you- Always_

Lily, Lily, Lily... Can I say it enough? I'll always be here for you. Through everything. I tried to stop your death, and I'm sorry I failed. I live the rest of my life for you.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
>Are just memories of a different life<br>Some that made us laugh  
>Some that made us cry<br>One that made you have to say goodbye_

We both know what that memory was. I regret it, Lily. I really do. I've spent my entire life regretting it. Truth me told, I'm ashamed of it. My memories are of a different life, one of childish happiness and naivety. Some happy, some sad... But all tainted by the last one.

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
>To touch your lips, to hold you near<br>When you say your prayers try to understand  
>I've made mistakes, I'm just a man<em>

Yes, Lily, I know I've made many mistakes, so many mistakes. But hasn't everyone? It's human nature. I'd give anything to touch your hair again, the way I used to when we were messing around in the summers. I'd give anything to hug you again, the way you hugged me before I left you to go back to my parents house one summer. You were so worried for me. I didn't know what to do then, but I realise I should have kissed you.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
>When he says the words you've been needing to hear<br>I wish I was him, that those words were mine  
>To say to you 'till the end of time<em>

I should have known James Potter would get you eventually. That he'd be the one to hold you at night, that he'd be the one to whisper the words I'd always longed to say to you into your ear. I wish I was him, obnoxious swine that he is. He has the one thing in life I've always wanted. You. And I'd stay by you until the end of time itself.

_And I will love you, baby- Always  
>I'll be there forever and a day- Always<br>I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine  
>'Till the heavens burst<br>And the words don't rhyme  
>I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you- Always_

See, I was thinking of you when I died, Lily, I looked into your sons eyes, and for one second I saw your eyes. I looked into your eyes as I died. I loved you always, and I still do, even in death. The stars stopped shining when you died, and the heavens died. Yet, I was still there for you in a way, to protect your son, every bit of him identical to his father. Except his eyes.

_If you told me to cry for you, I could  
>If you told me to die for you, I would<br>Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay  
>To say these words to you<em>

I did cry for you. And I would die for you. And I'd do it again and again. There's nothing I won't do to speak to you. Nothing,

_Well there aint no luck  
>In these loaded dice<br>But baby if you give me just one more try  
>We can pack up our old dreams<br>And our old lives  
>We'll find a place where the sun still shines<em>

By the time I had swallowed my pride enough to ask you to take me back, it was too late. It was the eve of your wedding, and I was ready to leave my life behind for you. But you said no. There was no place left in the world where the sun shined.

_And I will love you, baby- Always  
>I'll be there forever and a day- Always<br>I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine  
>'Till the heavens burst<br>And the words don't rhyme  
>I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you- Always_

I'll love you, Lily. Always.

**A/N: I cried writing this. Don't you just love this song? It's so sad. Next track is Draco's. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	2. Draco Malfoy: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Songbirds**

**A series of one shot song fics.**

**Thanks to my reviewer! And thanks also for reminding me about that song, I'm definitely using it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs mentioned.**

Track Two: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Draco Malfoy

_I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

I will be alone forever. This is the fate of any of the Death Eaters, even those reluctant to join. The dementors can't tell the difference between their enemy and the one who gets in their way.

_I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

I've taken to roaming the streets at night, it being the only time I'm not glared at, spat at or cursed.

_I walk alone  
>I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

I like being alone, alright? Tell my mother she needs to back off.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone<em>

Ok, so I wasn't telling the truth. I want company, I want friends. More than that, I want forgiveness. My shallow heart cries out for company. I wish someone would find me here. Alone. Defenceless.

_I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line  
>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

There's a line down my mind, separating the need for forgiveness from my selfishness and greed. I know I'm the only one who walks along this edge, and so I will walk alone.

_Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up when everything's alright<br>Check my vital signs  
>To know I'm still alive, and I walk alone<em>

The wizarding world had rebuilt itself, and everything was once again alright. Except me. I was what was fucked up with this picture, I was the dysfunctional one. Some days, you actually had to check to see if I was alive, according to my mother. Did she send you here? I've told you, I-

_I walk alone  
>I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

Alone forever... And when you think about how popular I was at school, that's a big deal for me. If only I was like a Gryffindor. I would have had the courage to stay on the right side at the battle of Hogwarts, and I wouldn't now be skulking around in the shadows like a murderer. Except, that was what I was, wasn't it? A murderer...

_I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

Empty, empty, empty... Like my soul. It's like the dementors have already got to me.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone<em>

See, I don't really care for anyone else, my heart beats for me and me alone, but I still don't want to be alone. But still, I am alone.

**A/N: Not as good as the last one I think. Hopefully the next one will be better. It's going to be... Well, I'll tell you in the next chapter!**

**Reviews make me update faster!**


	3. Lily Evans: In Too Deep

**Songbirds**

**A series of one shot song fics.**

**Amy, I am ashamed! Three chapters, and you haven't reviewed. * sad ***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs mentioned.**

Track Three: In Too Deep by Phil Collins

Lily Evans

_All that time I was searching, with nowhere to run to, it started me thinking,  
>Wondering what I could make of my life, and who'd be waiting,<br>Asking all kinds of questions, to myself, but never finding the answers,  
>Crying at the top of my voice, and no one listening,<br>All this time, I still remember everything you said  
>There's so much you promised, how could I ever forget. <em>

Severus turned out to be a dunderhead. I should've seen that one coming. But it still hurt. So I got thinking. If someone that nice could turn out to be that cruel, could someone like you turn out to be amazing? I couldn't work it out. Couldn't, wouldn't... Take your pick. And I just keep replaying everything you've ever said to me in my head, hoping I can find something sincere. You promised me the world, how could I forget that?__

_Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
>You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,<br>Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
>You know I want to, but I'm in too deep. <em>

Yes, James, I know you know that I love you. And I know I love you, and need you. But I don't want your idea of a relationship. I want a real one. I want to spend my life with you, not being chucked in three weeks time like your last girlfriend. I should leave you now, but I'm in too deep.__

_So listen, listen to me,  
>Ooh you must believe me,<br>I can feel your eyes go thru me,  
>But I don't know why. <em>

You seem to be trying to stare into my soul. It's odd, James. I don't think that's how you would look at me if you just wanted a casual relationship. But I don't really know why. Don't you know my soul already?__

_Ooh I know you're going, but I can't believe  
>It's the way that you're leaving,<br>It's like we never knew each other at all, it may be my fault,  
>I gave you too many reasons, being alone, when I didn't want to<br>I thought you'd always be there, I almost believed you,  
>All this time, I still remember everything you said, oh<br>There's so much you promised, how could I ever forget. _

Whenever you go off on missions for the Order now, it scares me. It scares me you'll come back changed. It scares me you'll come back different. It scares me you'll come back with someone else. Maybe it's my fault, maybe I should go with you, but it's difficult when you're four months pregnant.

_Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
>You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,<br>Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
>You know I want to, but I'm in too deep.<em>

I'm in too deep with the baby now. My baby. My little baby. You'll grow up strong in a new world created from this chaos, won't you? I need you, my baby, but I don't think in the state this world is in that I'll make it to giving birth.__

_So listen, listen to me,  
>I can feel your eyes go thru me<em>

And then you were born, Harry, and your eyes were like mine. Exactly like mine, but with the same intensity as your father. Once again, I found eyes looking into my soul. Listen to me, Harry. Know that no matter what happens your father and I love you.__

_It seems I've spent too long  
>Only thinking about myself - oh<br>Now I want to spend my life Just caring bout somebody else.  
><em>  
>The rest of my life I will spend caring about you and your father. I spent so much of my life just bothering about myself, I didn't even notice what was going on under my nose with Sev. He would have hated you, if he ever met you, Harry. You look like your father, like James.<br>_  
>Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,<br>You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
>Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,<br>You know I want to, but I'm in too deep._

Yes, I love you. I'm playing for life. I don't live without you, Harry, James. My Potter boys. I'm not gonna make it through this night, I know I'm not. He's here. In our house. He's killed James, your father, and now he's after us.

You see, Harry, there's a prophecy about you and Him. Neither can live while the other survives. So he wants to kill you. Well, over my dead body.__

_You know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
>You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,<br>Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
>You know I want to, but I'm in too deep... <em>

Harry, we are so proud of you. There was so much I wanted to tell you when you used the resurrection stone, but just not enough time. And now you have a family of your own, one that you love. I can't take just watching you, not being able to hug you, to comfort you, to give you advice. I'm playing fate to help you survive, to keep you alive. I love you, Harry, but I'm dead.

In Too Deep to death.

**A/N: Well that was cheerful for a Thursday morning... Woo, two updates in one day, feel honoured people! :)**


End file.
